


Cronus's Ass Trombonus

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Corruption, F/M, Farting, Gross, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:59:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Someone asked for a story about Cronus facefarting Porrim. I cannot apologize enough for the title, or the actual content of the story.





	1. Chapter 1

Cronus's reputation among his fellow Beforan trolls in the Dreambubbles was quite low, lower than that of Damara, who would frequently threaten to do unspeakable sexual things to the other trolls when she wasn’t just threatening to kill them, or Horrus, who was incredibly sweaty, or Mituna, who was simply extremely annoying. 

Cronus’s lack of favorability came from the fact that he was constantly flirting with everyone, and continued flirting with them, no matter how many times he was rejected. It was Cronus’s self-pitying attitude and lack of self awareness that lead the other trolls to be so disinterested in relationships with him, as Cronus certainly wasn’t unattractive physically. He was incredibly handsome, in fact, with a toned body and a charming gaze. Unfortunately, his looks weren’t nearly enough to make up for his repulsive personality. 

There was one particular object of Cronus’s affection whose rejection seemed to hit him the hardest. It was Porrim Maryam, and her distaste for him was the most biting because Porrim was known for her promiscuity, and rumors were abound of her having sexual relationships with every other troll in the Dreambubbles, excluding Cronus himself. She dismissed him as a “typical disgusting slob,” which wasn’t necessarily accurate. Cronus took very good care of himself, as made evident by the smell of body wash and hair gel that always surrounded him. In fact, Cronus’s tendency towards overdoing things was the main reason why he bothered the other trolls so much. He couldn't simply say that he liked someone, he had to declare his undying love, and talk about how his heart would break if they rejected him.

Regardless, the 'slob' comment managed to get to him, like no other insult he received in response to his advances did. In his bitter state, he made a decision that he would confront Porrim again, and show her what a slob really was.

Cronus sent Porrim a message over Pesterchum, inviting her to meet him again under the guise of apologizing. Of course, genuine remorse was the furthest thing from Cronus's mind, but Porrim seemed to believe that his regret was genuine, and agreed. 

Porrim and Cronus met in one of the more private parts of the Dreambubbles, with several round tables perfect for conversation. Porrim took a seat at one end of the table, just as Cronus sat himself down at the other. 

"So+, yo+u said so+mething abo+ut wanting to+ apo+lo+gize?" Porrim said, raising a skeptical eyebrow.

"yeah, im sorry for being such a jerk," Cronus responded, while instantaneously squeezing, forcing out the loudest, biggest, most repulsive fart he could. Porrim had the fortune of being downwind of him, so the scent hit her nose at the exact same time she heart the thunderous BRRRRRRT, giving her no time to hold her breath or clench her nose. 

She did have ample time to gag and sputter afterwords, unable to form words from how disgusted she was. Even when she was able to reach coherent speech again, all she said was "What's wro+ng with yo+u?"

"sorry, just being my usual disgusting slob self, i guess," Cronus said with a devious smile. 

Porrim scowled, and began to get up from her seat. "I sho+uld've kno+wn better than to+ think yo+u'd ever actually apo+lo+gize fo+r anything."

"wvhere are you going?" Cronus said, as Porrim began to leave. "i havwent evwen started being gross yet."

Cronus approached her, and pushed her to the ground. Before she could get up, he planted his tight, jean-clad rear to her face, pinning her to the ground. 

Porrim knew what was coming next, but she wasn't prepared for it. Cronus ripped another rancid fart, and this time, there was no distance between her nose and the source of the stink. Her nose crinkled up, and her eyes watered, as the filthiest odor she had ever had the displeasure of smelling assaulted her nostrils with no hope of escape. Porrim wanted to gasp and gag in disgust, but she knew better than to open her mouth. All she could do was lay there, and endure. Eventually, the fart stopped, after persisting for an impressive length of time, but the smell still lingered.

Eventually, the smell did clear up, and Porrim finally felt comfortable speaking. 

"Cro+nus, I'm so+rry fo+r insulting yo+u, but what yo+u're do+ing is unacceptable..."

Porrim was cut off, as Cronus managed to time his next part perfectly, so it released just as she was about to stop talking. Porrim should've known better than to assume that Cronus's second fart was his last, or that he lacked the ability to fart on command. Her punishment for her lack of foresight was an enormous rush of hot flatulence right into her open mouth. 

She gagged with absolute repulsion, but unfortunately, her gagging left her mouth open, allowing more of the foulness to rush in.

By this point, Porrim had essentially given up completely, simply accepting that she would be Cronus's ass cushion and a victim of his stink for the foreseeable future. Her acceptance didn't make it any less unpleasant, and she didn't seem to be getting used to it either, as every subsequent fart seemed to be more odorous than the last. 

When Cronus finally rose from Porrim's face, it hardly even registered, as she felt as though she had been inhaling his ass stench for an eternity. When she finally realized she was free, she picked herself up, and dusted her dress of, glaring at Cronus. She didn't expect this to be the last thing he did to her, although she couldn't imagine what could possibly be worse than what he had already done.

Cronus turned and began to walk away, before she could even say anything. 

"sorry," he said with one final fart. "i cant help myself, im just a typical disgusting slob."


	2. Addictive Ampora Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porrim returns to Cronus, his pheromones having implanted some very unusual desires in her mind.

Porrim was liberated from beneath Cronus's ass. She coughed and sputtered, taking long, deep breaths to fill her lungs with untainted air. She didn't bother looking back towards Cronus; she couldn't bare to look at the smug grin he no doubt had on his face. Instead, she made a beeline for her hive, so she could lie down, and take some time to recover emotionally and physically from the flatulent assault she just endured.

Porrim threw herself onto the couch. The smell of Cronus's farts still lingered on her clothes. As fond as she was of this particular dress, it would need to be thrown out. Scratch that, it needed to be burned.

She screamed into the cushion. She had endured punishments far more severe during her SBURB session, and she was pretty sure Damara was planning to brutally murder her right now, but for some reason, nothing got into her head quite like Cronus pinning her down and farting on her. She tried to distract herself, to get the thought of it out of her head, but despite her best efforts, it keep playing over and over again in her brain. The memory was so vivid too, she could recall it all, down to the last detail. The feel of Cronus's heavy, muscular ass cheeks pressed against her face, the warm, stale air blowing into her nostrils. Her clearest memory was, unfortunately, of the smell. Not just of his farts, although that was of course the most prominent odor. His ass had a scent of its own, a powerful, oceanic musk. She could pick up hints of it, even underneath his nostril-stinging butt blasts.

That smell, above all, was the one her mind kept going back to. It was so unique, so disgusting, yet fascinating. She returned to it over and over again in her mind. The smell was unforgettable, almost hypnotic. Over and over, it played in her mind, like a record skipping...

O+h Go+g.

She wasn't getting turned on by the smell of Cronus's ass, was she? She squirmed around a bit, the squishing sound indicating that some moisture had accumulated between her legs. She lifted up her skirt, to find her panties slightly moistened and stained with jade.

Stupid Cronus. There must've been some kind of special fishy pheromone that his ass produced, one that was messing with her mind. She would never, under any circumstances, be aroused by something so foul unless her brain was being chemically altered. Porrim was a kinky gal, but she would never allow herself to be turned on by someone's ass stench, especially Cronus, of all trolls.

Maybe this horrible hypnotic odor would wear off. Even if it was temporary, she felt an irresistible compulsion to seek Cronus out, to get more. The clarity of the smell was beginning to fade in her mind-she was desperate to refresh her memory.

She put up some resistance, the entire logical side of her brain desperately screaming for her not to do what the primal, desire-driven side desperately wanted to. Her lust won out, it wasn't even close. She rose from the couch, and made her way to Cronus's hive, telling herself this was an awful idea with every step.

"oh, hey," Cronus said, opening the door. Cronus hadn't expected Porrim to confront him so soon. Truthfully, he didn't think about the consequences of his actions at all; he had acted entirely on impulse alone. Right now, he was thoroughly expecting Porrim to just stab him and walk away. She would be entirely justified in doing so.

But she didn't. In fact, he wasn't sure what to make of her; she stammered something inaudibly without making eye contact. It was a strange, she was usually so confident. If she wasn't going to murder him, he at least expected to get a stern lecture. Maybe he had gone too far.

Or, perhaps this was something else. Cronus had read journals written by his Ancestors, claiming that the men of the Ampora family had the ability to produce irresistible hormones. Cronus assumed this was false, or that this ability skipped a generation. If he could do such a thing, his romantic luck wouldn't be so poor. Maybe he was just using the wrong part of his body. The way Porrim was acting didn't disprove this either, she was blushing like a schoolgirl, which once again was pretty out of character for her.

"Well, I just wanted to+ ask yo+u..."

Porrim bit her tongue. She wanted a second taste of Cronus's stink so bad, but she couldn't bring herself to vocalize such shameful desires. As Porrim's confidence shrunk, Cronus's grew.

"wvhat, wvas one taste not enough for you?"

Porrim stopped just short of gasping. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire, and her jade-colored blush became more pronounced.

"Ho+w dare yo+u!" she said, with faux indignation. Cronus knew what Porrim sounded like when she was morally outraged, so it was easy to tell that she was faking it now.

"i mean, its pretty clear you just wvant another wvhiff of my ass," he said. "if you just wvanted to slap me in the face and tell me to fuck off you wvouldvwe done it already."

Porrim balled her fists. Was she really that easy to read?

"if you really wvant it, i could givwe it to you...you just havwe to beg for it."

"I will do+ no+ such thing!"

"fine then," Cronus said, slamming his hive door in her face.

"Wait!" Porrim said, pounding her fist on the door. "Fine, I admit it! I haven't been able to+ sto+p thinking abo+ut yo+ur ass. I just want mo+re! I'll do+ anything!"

Cronus opened his door.

"come inside," he said. She did, and the door was closed behind her. Obviously, what they were about to do next would require plenty of privacy.

"wvorship it," Cronus said, turning around, his round, toned cheeks bulging through his tight jeans. Porrim didn't need to be told twice-she barely needed to be told. She dropped to her knees almost immediately, pressing her nose between his cheeks. Even through the denim, she could smell it. She inhaled deeply, wanting to suck up every last scrap of stink into her nose. She used her hands to press against his cheeks, to give herself leverage as she sniffed.

His musk was better than she'd remembered it, overpowering, intoxicating, and so very, very smelly. It wasn't enough though, she desired an even more potent form of stink. Luckily, it was one that Cronus was able to provide.

A ripe fart rippled in his jeans, filling Porrim's nostrils with that mind-melting ass scent.

*BBBRRrrRrRrrrRTtttttTt*

She huffed it up like an addict, stopping herself just short of hyperventilation.

"Go+g...it smells so+ bad..." Porrim said. Her knees trembled, it took most of her effort to keep from collapsing. She wasn't sure if it was because of arousal, or if Cronus's fart was just that potent. In all likelihood, it was probably both.

"I want...I need mo+re!" she begged.

Cronus pulled himself away from the jadeblood, pulling his jeans to his ankles, revealing his bare, grey, sweat-slicked ass.

"rim me," he demanded. Once again, Porrim would've probably done so without promoting, but she enjoyed being bossed around. Her tongue swirled around his wrinkled hole, as she lapped up the sweat that caused the musk she adored so much. The scent was even more pure without his clothes in the way. Porrim began to wonder if that was also true for his flatulence, hoping that Cronus had another nasty fart brewing up just for her.

Cronus grunted as Porrim's tongue penetrated his depths. His cock stood erect, letting out a dribble of semi-translucent violet pre-cum. Clearly, Porrim was no stranger to salad tossing, the girl seemed like she had plenty of experience. Porrim made lewd, wet slurping sounds as she lapped away at the Ampora's asshole, like she was starving and his butt was the only food available.

The filthy, sweaty taste got more potent the further she got, which compelled her to jam her tongue even deeper into his hole.

"youre doing, *ungh,* a pretty good job," Cronus said, another trickle of pre staining the carpet beneath him. "i think youvwe earned a rewvard."

The 'reward' in question was another fart, this one even bassier, longer, more powerful, and indeed smellier than the last. Since Porrim's tongue was wedged deeply into Cronus's ass at the time, two of her senses were bombarded by his gas-smell and taste, as the nasty air filled her nostrils, mouth, and throat. There were no pants between her and the blast, and her tongue was literally inside of him, with her nose just above the flexing hole. She couldn't have possible been closer to Cronus's fart if she tried.

The expulsion didn't gag, it didn't make her pull away, it made her drive her tongue even deeper. Once it brushed against Cronus's prostate-combined with the accumulated pleasure of her prodding his ass for the last few minutes-it was all over.

Cronus came harder than he'd ever done before, his genetic fluids splattering all over his floor, making it as far as the threshold of the next room. Porrim experienced a similar tipping point of pleasure, all those lovely layers of stink pushing her to climax without needing to be touched. She collapsed into a pile of her own fluids on the floor. Cronus, meanwhile, was at least still able to stand.

"so, howv do you like being a filthy little ass addict?" he asked.

Porrim didn't have any reservations about looking at his smug grin anymore, she adored it, as he looked down upon the near-unconscious troll.

"I lo+ve it," she said, responding with a delighted, fanged grin of her own.

"you should probably get back to your hivwe," he said. "and dont wvorry, i wvont tell anyone about this. wvell, i might say that wve fucked, but i wvont tell them about this."

Porrim nodded, sleepily pushing herself back into a standing position.

"So+...wo+uld yo+u like to+ do+ this again to+mo+rro+w?"

Cronus smiled. "definitely. ill have plenty of gas for you to sniff by then."


End file.
